


Причины и следствия

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Барри возвращается в прошлое и спасает свою мать, а потом возвращается в настоящее... Но такое ли это настоящее, которое он думал получить?





	

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по отношению к 3.01

Барри прорвал пространственно-временную воронку буквально на пороге своего дома. Дома родителей. И, не снижая скорости, влетел внутрь, врезался в Тоуна, и, толкнув его в стену, впечатался следом.

— Ты больше никогда ее не убьешь! — прокричал Барри в горящие красным светом глаза и ударил что есть сил. Отпустил, услышав стук тела о паркет, и обернулся к плачущей, насмерть перепуганной матери: — Я не причиню тебе зла.

Не осознавая, что ее только что спасли, Нора прошептала только «нет!»

— Ты в безопасности, — заверил Барри. Еще раз посмотрел на нее, подобрал Тоуна и сорвался с места, возвращаясь в свое время. Снова пробежал через воронку и, выпрыгнув, чуть не навернулся, споткнувшись о выступ посреди дороги. Остановился, и только в этот момент до него дошло, что он попал куда-то не туда. Не домой.

— Что, черт побери, здесь произошло? — у Барри от неожиданности даже Тоун из рук выпал. Глухо шмякнулся на кое-как сваленные куски асфальта, а Барри замер, разглядывая город. С вырванными из земли деревьями, некогда украшавшими улицу, развороченными высотками и заревом пожаров, выбитыми окнами в домах и провалами в стенах, отсутствием неоновых вывесок и непередаваемым запахом гари.

Подхватив Тоуна снова, Барри побежал вперед, петляя по улицам, меняя траекторию движения. Но кругом — одно и тоже. Как будто Централ-Сити давно стал чьей-то игровой площадкой, чьим-то плацдармом для ведения боевых действий.

На окраине города Барри затормозил и еще раз огляделся — он оказался на территории какого-то склада с перекошенной красной табличкой «Опасно! Химикаты!». Недолго думая, он вскрыл ближайшую ангарную дверь и забросил Тоуна внутрь. На скорую руку смастерил нечто, напоминающее кандалы, и, только сковав своего врага, смог выдохнуть и осмотреться более детально.

Если этим складом когда-то и пользовались, то явно несколько лет назад. Порыжевшие от времени и ржавчины лестницы, перекладины, колонны, распорки покрывал толстый слой пыли и сажи. Стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться, Барри обошел помещение, но везде царило то же запустение. Почесав затылок, он принялся за дело, в считанные часы, организовав Тоуну новое прибежище — клетку из прочной арматуры.

Такая камера для спидстера, тем более такого изворотливого, как Тоун, не станет серьезным препятствием. Но сейчас Барри это мало заботило. Уж точно в разы меньше, чем то, что же случилось с Централ-Сити. И почему, пробежав по улицам, Барри не увидел ни единой живой души. Только грязь, руины и мусор.

Вернувшись в город, Барри брел по разбитым дорогам, вглядывался в темноту, потом залез в одну из высоток, добрался до последнего этажа без крыши, но так никого и не нашел. Брошенная мебель, посуда, одежда, детские игрушки. С высоты вид открывался еще более печальный, чем с земли. Как будто внезапно случился апокалипсис. И никого не стало.

— Берегись! — внезапно завизжала неизвестно откуда взявшаяся девчонка в бело-красном костюме и маске, прыгнула, перекувыркнувшись, и застыла, прикрывшись щитом и направив палаш Барри в нос.

— Что за черт! — он шарахнулся назад, чуть не падая на спину.

— Глайдер, справа! — закричала она и отбила острую сосульку щитом, провернулась вокруг своей оси и метнула палаш в атакующего. Барри обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто это, но едва успел уклониться — палаш просвистел обратно и вонзился в пол перед девчонкой.

— С кем ты там прохлаждаешься?! — Девчонка вздрогнула от резкого окрика, цапнула оружие, разбежалась и спрыгнула в пустоту.

Барри подскочил и бросился следом. Но завис на самом краю, наблюдая, как девчонка чуть ли не с восторженным визгом слетела по длинной крученой ледяной горке на пять этажей вниз и заскочила в соседний дом, откуда тотчас зазвучал лязг металла.

— С дороги!

Барри едва не окатила волна обжигающего холода — в последний момент он успел отпрыгнуть вбок. Чтобы тут же открыть рот от изумления. По горке мимо него следом за девчонкой проехал не кто иной, как Капитан Холод!

— Черт возьми! Снарт! — выкрикнул ему вслед Барри. — Ты что творишь?

— Скарлет? — придушенно просипел Снарт и врезался пальцами в лед, который начал видоизменяться, колонной вырастая под ним. Поднимая Снарта до уровня Барри.

— Твою мать, Ленни! Быстро вниз! — с разбегу на него прыгнула Лиза и вцепилась в плечи. — Какого черта ты застыл?!

— Барри, — Снарт поднял руку и указал, не отрывая от него неверящего взгляда. Глаза Лизы округлились, когда она посмотрела на Барри. Продолжая держаться за брата, она одной рукой выхватила свою пушку и выстрелила.

Барри хватило мгновения, чтобы отскочить, но Лиза целилась не в него.

— Барри! Быстро за нами! — выкрикнул Снарт и, обхватив Лизу, нырнул вниз. По созданной им дороге Барри бросился следом. Лед под ногами не скользил. Барри не сразу понял, но он на самом деле не скользил, не пробуксовывал. Снарт как будто покрыл гладь крошечными шипами. Поэтому Барри доверился им с Лизой, на полпути понимая, что пушки в руках Снарта не было. Он создавал ледяной поток голыми руками.

— Что за черт?! — успел выдохнуть Барри, но впереди показалась группа Снарта, и он затормозил. И уже громче прокричал свой вопрос: — Что за черт, Снарт?! Ты без пушки?! Что вокруг творится? Где все?

— Может, для начала скажешь, откуда взялся ты? — спросила та самая девчонка в бело-красном костюме, которая сейчас стояла рядом с Лизой, и сняла маску с лица.

— Айрис?!

— Да, Барри.

Снарт, ни слова не говоря, шагнул к Барри, судорожно обнял и накрыл губами его рот. Барри опешил, но сориентировавшись, вырвался и оттолкнул от себя Снарта.

— Что за!..

— Это не он, — прокомментировал Снарт и подозрительно оглянулся.

— Зачем ты поцеловал меня?! — уставился на него Барри, но тут же перевел взгляд на Лизу, наставившую на него свою пушку.

— Кто тебя послал? — отчеканила вопрос Айрис, удобнее перехватывая палаш. — Зум? Киллер Фрост? Хотели сыграть на внешности? Думали, Гражданин Холод растает при взгляде на твой красный костюм с молниями? Потеряет бдительность?

— Ты… что за чушь, Айрис! Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит!

— Сними маску!

— Снарт… — попытался хоть у него найти поддержки против обезумевших Лизы и Айрис.

— Лучше сделай, как говорит Лиза, — посоветовал ему Снарт, поднимая побелевшие и покрывшиеся изморосью руки. — Все равно живым от нас троих не уйдешь даже при всем желании.

Барри стащил маску с головы и возмущенно развел руками.

— И? Что дальше? Раздеться?

— А ты похож… — протянула Айрис, разглядывая его. — Просто копия.

— Да почему похож? Я Барри! Мы с тобой учились в одной школе. В семь лет ты мечтала стать журналистом, писать разоблачительные статьи. И недавно твоя мечта исполнилась.

— Айрис? — Лиза положила руку ей на плечо и слегка сжала.

— Мы действительно учились в одной школе, — сглотнув, кивнула она. — И я в семь лет мечтала стать журналистом. Но мечта так и осталась мечтой.

— Айрис, — попробовал зайти с другой стороны Барри, — с каких пор ты со Снартами? Где Джо? Уолли?

— О чем ты, Барри? Мы в команде Холода с самого начала.

— Начала чего?

— Войны.

— Какой войны?

— А что, по-твоему, вокруг творится?

— Понятия не имею.

— Холод? — вопросительно посмотрела на Снарта Айрис. — Что будем делать?

— Откуда ты взялся, Барри? — никак не отреагировал на ее вопрос Снарт.

— Из… прошлого, — задумался Барри. — Другой линии развития событий. Как-то так вернее.

— Что ты делал в прошлом? — внезапно Снарт схватил его за плечо. — Что, Барри?

— Спас маму.

— Нора Аллен и Генри Аллен погибли. Больше двух лет назад при взрыве ускорителя частиц.

— Что?! — Барри пришлось вцепиться в руку Снарта, чтобы не упасть. Что он натворил?!

— Так, забираем его с собой, — резко бросил Снарт Айрис и Лизе, дернул Барри за руку и побежал, ныряя в дверной проем ближайшего дома.

Барри бежал по инерции. Не смотрел по сторонам, не запоминал дорогу, пригибался в тех местах, про которые, предупреждая, кричал ему Снарт, прыгал следом за ним и катился по горке. Не отдавая себе отчет, что они делают. Куда бегут. Зачем.

— Пришли. — Снарт толкнул его в стену рядом с металлической дверью и со всей силы пару раз стукнул в нее.

Звук как будто эхом ударил Барри по ушам, и он согнулся, силясь закричать от дикой боли, пронзившей виски. Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания. Айрис и их обеды в школьной столовой, Уолли и его первая гоночная машина. Лиза, целующаяся с рослым темноволосым парнем. И Снарт, прижимающийся к самому Барри со спины и шепчущий что-то.

Впрочем, Снарт и сейчас обнимал его. Только не со спины. И шептал:

— Дыши, Барри. Давай. Вдох и выдох. Повтори за мной.

— Я в п-порядке, — оперся спиной на стену Барри. — Я-я в порядке.

— Да, вижу. Идти можешь?

— Да.

— Холод? Что случилось? — раздался рядом знакомый голос, Барри поднял голову и пальцами вцепился в стену, соображая, что делать: слиться со стеной, сбежать в неизвестность или, оттолкнувшись от стены, со всей скоростью прыгнуть вперед. На Хантера Золомона. Чтобы разбить в кровь его обеспокоенное лицо.

— Барри? Откуда ты взялся? — уставился на него Золомон.

— Джей! — Лиза повисла на его плечах, с чувством обнимая и слегка царапая его кожаную черную куртку. — Роско уже там?

— Пока не появлялся. Но он с Уолли, не беспокойся, — обнял ее в ответ Золомон.

— Перестану, когда он вернется. — Лиза отлипла от него и прошла в темноту за дверью. Следом за ней Айрис так же сперва обняла Золомона и только потом шагнула в темноту.

— Вы заодно с Зумом? — уточнил Барри.

— Мы? — перехватил его за руку Снарт и потянул следом за Лизой и Айрис.

— Хантер Золомон — Зум, — попытался открыть им глаза Барри, указывая на него.

— Ты ошибаешься, Барри… — начал тот.

— Его зовут Джей Гаррик. Джей — Теневик. Он не спидстер, — отрезал Снарт.

— Кто?

— Тень за дверью видишь? — прошипел Снарт, развернул его и толкнул в спину. Прямо в непроглядную темноту. Вязкую и глухую, как вата. Барри шагнул вперед и выпал с обратной стороны, где его тут же подхватила Айрис.

— Ты как?

— Да вроде… нормально, — выдавил из себя Барри, оглядываясь. Комната напоминала безликие лаборатории СТАР-Лабс. Только с обшарпанными от времени стенами и потолком в мутных разводах и потеках. С накрытым клетчатым пледом выцветшим диваном прямо напротив темной завесы и журнальным столиком с несколькими книгами.

Из-за завесы выпрыгнули Снарт и Золомон. По ней прошла рябь, но тут же пропала.

— Кто на месте, кроме нас? — спросил Снарт, сбрасывая куртку с плеч.

— Мик и Хартли, — отрапортовал Золомон. — Хартли где-то здесь крутится. А Мик спит. Ему сегодня досталось, но от помощи как всегда отказался. С очередной безумной улыбкой сказал, что — цитирую — «сжег чертей нахер».

— И пусть им неповадно будет, — припечатал Снарт и, не оборачиваясь, ушел куда-то вглубь коридора.

— Барри, пообедаешь с нами? — Айрис тронула его за руку, привлекая внимание, и смущенно улыбнулась. — Только у нас довольно скромно. К тому же сегодня очередь Хартли готовить.

На ее предложение живот тут же громко заурчал, выдавая крайнюю степень голода. Барри не помнил, когда ел в последний раз, а при его метаболизме этот момент играл немаловажную роль.

— Да, спасибо, — кивнул головой он. — Хорошо бы еще во что-нибудь переодеться.

Айрис снова улыбнулась и сняла свою маску. Одежда супергероев всегда рассчитана на бой, а постоянно ее носить не слишком удобно.

— Иди на кухню, — махнула рукой она, — я сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. — И прошла по коридору следом за Снартом.

Золомон усмехнулся, глядя на Барри, хлопнулся со всего размаха на диван и стащил книжку со стола.

— Иди прямо и направо. Но Айрис права, на что-то особое не рассчитывай, Хартли неважно готовит. Но вполне съедобно.

Барри не стал особо доверять словам Айрис и Снарта, поэтому дернул плечом и направился на кухню. Где уже крутилась Лиза. В выцветшей майке и коротких шортах, демонстрирующих ее длинные голые ноги во всей красе.

Лиза упорно делала вид, что одна. Налила себе кофе, залезла в холодильник и, вынув продукты, слепила себе сэндвич. Пощелкала кнопками на прилично разбитом пульте от небольшой плазмы, закрепленной под потолком.

— А где Джо? — не выдержал Барри нарочитого молчания. — Айрис ни слова про него не сказала.

Лиза отложила недоеденный сэндвич, стряхнула крошки с пальцев и, наконец, посмотрела на Барри.

— Потому что его убили, — спокойно сказала она, — больше полугода назад. Как и тебя. И Эдди. — И добавила: — Зум убил.

— Эдди?

Как будто не слыша вопроса, Лиза продолжила:

— Ваши смерти почти уничтожили Айрис. Если бы не Уолли… Она бы сошла с ума.

— Лиза, — Айрис замерла, прислонившись к косяку двери, — я благодарна тебе, правда. Но это не вина Барри. А ты смотришь на него, как на врага.

— Нисколько, — бросила Лиза и отвернулась к экрану. Где репортер с микрофоном в руках что-то вещал с серьезным видом.

— Барри, держи, — Айрис подошла к нему и протянула сложенную небольшой стопкой одежду.

Он метнулся в коридор, за долю секунды переоделся и вернулся на кухню, ощущая, что одежда нигде не жмет и не велика. Как раз впору, хоть и далеко не новая.

— Надо же. Моего размера, — вслух удивился он. — Спасибо, Айрис.

— Она… — Айрис запнулась. — Да. Твоего размера.

— Это одежда Уолли?

— Нет.

— Это твоя, — поставил точку в расспросах Снарт, заходя на кухню. — Того Барри, которого мы знали.

Вспышка боли пронзила виски Барри снова.

_— Дыши, Барри и не зажимайся, — тихий шепот на ухо. — Расслабься._

_— Я, Лен, да… Сейчас…_

_— В следующий раз я тебя слушать не стану. Буду растягивать до тех пор, пока сам не решу, что хватит._

Шепот перерос в гул и свист ветра. И с новой вспышкой он услышал:

_— Барри! Держись крепче, придурок, байк — это не твой читерский спидфорс! Если ты упадешь, Ленни мне голову за тебя отгрызет!_

_— Барри, Эдди сделал мне предложение. И я сказала «да»!_

_— Барр, как ты думаешь, может, нам все же не стоит пытаться сегодня переиграть Зума?_

_— Скарлет, не смей гнаться за Зумом в одиночку!_

— Барри. Барри! — ощущение влажной тряпки на лице вернуло его в реальность. Снарт стоял перед ним на коленях и держал у лба смоченное в воде полотенце.

— Я погнался за Зумом, — еле ворочая языком, пробормотал Барри. — Один. План не сработал?

— Что? — Снарт замер.

Над ним нависла Лиза, пристально разглядывая Барри.

— Ты катала меня на байке. Чтобы показать, каково это, когда не полагаешься только на свои ноги.

Лиза моргнула и пропала из его поля зрения. Но ее место тут же заняла Айрис. Но Барри не хватило смелости повторить ей то, чем когда-то она поделилась. Своей радостью, о которой Барри узнал одним из первых. У него так же не хватило духу напомнить ей и про Джо. Что тот когда-то ему говорил. И как был прав. И что следовало его послушать.

— Барри, ты как? — участливо спросила Айрис. — Воды?

— Лучше накормите его, скорость жрет из него порядочно сил, — донеслось из коридора.

— Спасибо, Хартли, а то без тебя бы не догадались, — закатила глаза Айрис.

— Ага, — судя по голосу, ничуть не обиделся тот. — Мик проснулся.

— Я расскажу ему, — выпрямился Снарт и вышел.

С помощью Айрис Барри взгромоздился на стул, благодарно улыбнулся, когда она поставила перед ним тарелку с непонятной жижей, напоминающей суп-пюре. И принялся есть. Не морщась и старательно проглатывая. Ощущая, как пропадает острое чувство голода. Подняв взгляд, Барри уставился в экран телевизора на самодовольную физиономию тридцатилетнего мужчины со светлыми волосами, лучиками морщинок вокруг глаз и цепким акульим взглядом.

Звука не было, а под лицом мужчины внизу экрана не отображалась лента с именем.

— Кто это?

— Клэрисс? — уточнила Айрис. — Мэр. Чтоб его молнией долбануло.

— Лучше, чтобы нет, — усмехнувшись, поправила ее Лиза. — Иначе тоже станет Флэшем.

— Я не видел в Централ-Сити людей, — вспомнил Барри.

— Мэр обитает в Кистоун-Сити. Где собрались все обыкновенные, — внезапно цинично сплюнула Айрис, — люди. Которые до усрачки боятся мета-людей, считая, что все зло мира заключено в нас. От этого страха они развернули войну, когда некоторые идиоты начали бузить, демонстрируя свои способности.

У Айрис имелись неоспоримые причины злиться. Обычные люди отобрали у нее таких же обычных отца и жениха. Но подобную озлобленность Барри видел в ней впервые.

— Где тут моя любимая девочка? — игривый вопрос прозвучал крайне неуместно, но следом за этим громко взвизгнула Лиза, подскочила и повисла на появившемся на кухне мужике. Темноволосом. Том самом, из мимолетного воспоминания.

— Роско! Я волновалась! Все прошло гладко? Где Уолли? — и, не дождавшись ответов на вопросы, Лиза принялась его целовать. Но взгляд Роско застыл на Барри, он остановил Лизу и дернул головой.

— Глаза меня не подводят? Барри?

— Да. Барри, — подтвердила Лиза. Улыбка сползла с ее лица.

— Холод еще на входе сказал нам, — из-за спины Роско выступил Уолли, — но пять минут назад это прозвучало странно и нелепо.

Он прислонился к стене, разглядывая Барри. Пытливо, недоверчиво. Примерно как Лиза. И Барри понятия не имел, чем в этой временной линии успел насолить обоим. Настолько, что, казалось, дай им волю — они голову Барри снимут и не расстроятся.

— А теперь? — не удержался от вопроса он.

— Просто странно, — пожал плечами Уолли. — Поверить своим глазам не получается.

И это стало для Барри последней каплей.

— Простите, что я не тот Барри, которого вы знали. Я могу уйти, если вам так неприятно видеть меня, — в запале он даже вскочил со своего места.

— Барри, это хорошо, что ты здесь, — перехватила его за руку Айрис. — Правда. Но это и очень больно. Всем нам. Мы очень сильно любили тебя. И любим до сих пор. Но все мы видели, как ты умер. Руку Зума, прошедшую сквозь твою грудь. Твое холодное тело…

Недоговорив, она всхлипнула, и слезы скатились по ее щекам.

— Айрис, спасибо. Думаю, Барри уже все понял, — Снарт отодвинул Роско в сторону, как будто тот не занимал пространство размером с небольшой шкаф. — Барри, будь так добр, пройди со мной.

Просьба Снарта стала спасательным кругом, брошенным утопающему во всеобщем внимании Барри. Не раздумывая, он пошел вслед за ним. Даже не стал удивляться, когда тот закрыл дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.

— Нет, правда, Снарт. Чем я так всех достал, что…

— Айрис тебе уже ответила.

— И поэтому Лиза готова мне глаза выцарапать? А Уолли — как минимум в порошок стереть.

— У них нет могил, на которые можно прийти и сказать все, что в душе скопилось. Дай им время. Они только-только смирились и снова стараются стать командой.

— Ты о чем?

— Мы вас не хоронили. Тебя, Джо и Эдди. У вас нет могил. Некогда и негде было вас хоронить. Поэтому мы завернули ваши тела в простыни, и Мик сжег вас. Все, что нам осталось — память. Старые фото. Ваши личные вещи.

— Так, ладно, — остановил его Барри. — С этим разобрались, хотя все равно у Лизы и Уолли реакции странные. Меня больше волнует другое: если я на данный момент здесь умер, почему я продолжаю жить?

— Хотелось бы и мне знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Максимум из-за смешения событий и смещения времени…

— Что, Барри?

— Я стал временным парадоксом. Я есть, но меня полгода как нет, — проговорил Барри и только теперь огляделся.

В крайне аскетичной комнате Снарта его взгляд зацепился за нелогичный предмет — снежный шар на прикроватной тумбочке справа. Обычный стеклянный снежный шар с Тауэрским мостом. Который много лет назад Барри отдала мама. Не задумываясь, что он делает, Барри шагнул к узкому шкафу и распахнул его дверки. Два ряда со стопками одежды. Но Барри даже трогать ее не стал, для того чтобы подтвердить мелькнувшее в его голове предположение.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал, что ты и я… мы… вместе? Ты же поэтому поцеловал меня? — он обернулся и посмотрел на Снарта.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — развел руками тот. — Особенно после того, как шарахнулся от меня, как от чумного.

— Но… Я не твой Барри.

— Нет, — кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, Снарт. — Не мой. — Он забрал с прикроватного столика стеклянный шар, убрал его в шкаф и закрыл створки. — Сделаем вид, что ты этого не видел. Лучше скажи мне, ты знаешь, что Оливер Куинн — это Зеленая стрела?

— Конечно.

— Значит, на роду этому позеру написано стать мстителем в маске. Отлично. Нам нужно передать ему информацию. Очень важную. Это касается всех мета-людей и людей, помогающих им. Обычно мы просили Флэша сбегать в Стар-Сити и встретиться с Фелисити. Но пару месяцев назад, когда в очередной раз потребовалось связаться с ней, Уолли не смог найти ее. Равно как и Стрелу. Зато нашел Арсенала, Роя…

— Холод! — забарабанила в дверь Айрис. — В новостях Фелисити!

Снарт сорвался с места и мимо Айрис пробежал по коридору на кухню. Барри стартовал следом и успел раньше, растолкал всю сгрудившуюся компанию и уставился в экран, где крупным планом показывали заплаканное лицо Фелисити. Без косметики, с коротко остриженными темными волосами. Барри едва узнал ее.

«… мэр Кистоун-Сити, по совместительству исполняющий обязанности генерального судьи центральной части Соединенных Штатов Америки в отношении мета-людей и их пособников, вынес приговор — смертная казнь через расстрел. Приговор будет приведен в исполнение…»

Звук оборвался. Фелисити на экране сжала губы в тонкую полоску, и ни одна капля не пролилась из ее глаз.

— Я должен ее спасти. Где это? Откуда репортаж? Из Старлинг-Сити? — Барри обернулся и увидел, как Снарт кладет пульт на столешницу. — Я уже бегал из Централ-Сити в Старлинг-Сити. Я могу успеть!

— Ты не успеешь, Барри, — покачал головой Снарт и шагнул к нему.

— Успею!

— Нет. Прости. — И обжигающий холод сковал ноги Барри.

— Снарт! Ты что!

— Прости, малыш, — пробасил сбоку Мик Рори и от души приложил по голове чем-то тяжелым.

***

Барри пришел в себя в сумраке комнаты Снарта, с ног до головы спеленатый теплыми одеялами. Стоило ему завозиться, выбираясь из одуряюще жаркого кокона, как рядом тут же возникла Айрис.

— Ты как, Барри? Холод попросил побыть с тобой.

— Фелисити! — подскочил он, оглядываясь и соображая, сколько прошло времени.

— Прости, — Айрис на мгновение прижала костяшки пальцев к губам. — Ее больше нет.

— Айрис, почему? — услышав ее ответ, Барри застыл, а потом отполз на постели и уперся в спинку кровати. — Почему вы мне не дали шанса? Она не заслуживала смерти.

— Как и ты. Папа. Эдди. Лиза. Роско. Джей. Никто из нас не заслуживает смерти.

— Я не понимаю — почему?

— Подвинься, — попросила Айрис и присела рядом. — Барри, сколько ты в этом… на нашей Земле?

— Это не Земля, — поправил он ее и снова объяснил: — Это временная линия. И я здесь появился примерно за несколько часов до того, как наткнулся на вас.

— А мы в этом кошмаре живем с того момента, как в СТАР-Лабс взорвался ускоритель частиц и погибло много людей. А на следующее утро такие как ты или я проснулись, уже обладая суперспособностями. Я стала сильной, хотя по мне не особо заметно. Ты — быстрым, очень быстрым. Уолли обрел возможность перемещаться в пространстве. А Джей — создавать завесы, чтобы мы могли прятаться.

— Ну да. А Снарт принялся просто всех замораживать.

— Он стал мета-человеком не из-за ускорителя частиц. Но я не про это хотела с тобой поговорить. Способности начали проявляться сразу. И некоторые использовали их во вред окружающим. У обычных людей, тех, кто выжил, не было против них ничего. И они испугались, быстро сплотились и покинули город. Те, кто остался, ликовали. А потом на нас обрушились дроны. Которые летали по городу и убивали всех подчистую, кто не успел спрятаться или отбиться. Тогда же Холод собрал эту команду. Нашу команду. И знаешь, я не жалею, что когда-то поверила ему. Поверила в то, что он поможет, защитит.

— Но помочь Фелисити он мне не дал.

— Потому что Старлинг-Сити сейчас переживает то, что Централ-Сити прошел больше года назад. Огонь на поражение. Мы даже со Стрелой, их лидером Сопротивления, связаться не можем.

— Тогда это не война. Это истребление.

— Ты прав. Нас просто истребляют.

— Но это же Фелисити, Айрис, безобидная Фелисити.

— Если мэр Клэрисс сейчас в Старлинг-Сити, — пояснила она, — то в городе во много раз усилена охрана. Клэрисс — параноик. Тебя могли схватить. Тогда ты не смог бы помочь ни Фелисити, ни себе.

— Нет, я…

— Барри, — Айрис взяла его за руку, призывая помолчать и послушать, — я не сомневаюсь в твоей скорости. И в искреннем желании спасти Фелисити. Но ты думаешь только о себе. А Холод — обо всех нас. Я не хочу думать о том, чтобы с тобой сделали, если бы схватили. И о том, что сделал бы Холод, если бы ты все же отправился в Старлинг-Сити.

— Но это мое решение.

— А он бы принял свое решение. Но все мы хорошо знаем, что ты всегда у него был на первом месте.

— Айрис, я…

— Подумай о том, что я тебе сказала, Барри. Просто подумай. — Айрис отпустила его руку, встала и вышла.

Лучше всего думать у Барри получалось на бегу. В то время, когда он успевал пробежать чертову уйму миль, он успевал принять важные решения и совершить немаловажные поступки. Но в этот раз все пошло не так. Темная завеса просто оттолкнула его от себя, и Барри чуть не влетел в подскочившего с дивана Золомона.

— И куда ты собрался?

— Мне нужно пройтись.

— Барри, не глупи, — Золомон попытался удержать его.

— Не указывай мне, что делать! — взорвался Барри. Если все вокруг считают этого человека другом, то это временно. Кому, как ни Барри знать, на что в принципе способен Золомон.

— Джей. Пропусти его, — рядом незаметно оказался Снарт с курткой в руке.

— Но, Холод, ты же сам сказал его не выпускать.

— Нам с Миком кое-то нужно проверить, — Снарт надел куртку и застегнул молнию. Повернулся к Барри и сказал: — У тебя есть два часа. Мне все равно, что ты будешь делать в это время. Но если не успеешь к точке сбора — сюда попасть не сможешь. Если считаешь, что точка сбора и наша база — одно и то же место — нет, разные. Джей умеет играть с пространством. Именно благодаря ему мы так долго умудряемся скрываться.

— Договорились.

Золомон дотронулся до темной поверхности и нырнул в нее первым. Следом шагнул подошедший с пушкой наперевес Мик. Снарт втолкнул Барри в тягучую муть и прошел последним.

— Так, все осмотрелись, — вопреки собственным словам Снарт внимательно посмотрел на часы на руке Мика. — Запомнили место. Здесь через два часа. Барри, персонально для тебя — начнет темнеть. Молнией сюда, понял?

Мик махнул рукой и направился вверх по улице. Снарт пытливо посмотрел на Барри, дождался согласного кивка и только после этого догнал Мика. А Барри развернулся и сорвался с места, прикидывая, как удобнее ему добраться до склада, где он оставил Тоуна в клетке.

Где-то на горизонте вспыхивали молнии, но Барри не обращал на них внимания. Дождь — это не самое страшное. Куда больше его волновало время, проведенное на базе. И Тоун в своей ненадежной камере. Рядом с Айрис и всеми остальными Барри умудрился совсем забыть про него.

Склад был пуст. Развороченная клетка — единственное, что говорило о том, что Тоун Барри не приснился. Искать его здесь — явно бессмысленное занятие, не нужно быть провидцем, чтобы понять — Тоун уже далеко.

Барри побежал в город, забрался на самую большую из сохранившихся высоток. Но если раньше Тоун искал поводы для встречи, то теперь Барри мог хоть весь город оббегать, но не найти его. Или не город — кто знает, что на уме у психа, который не пожалел уйму времени, чтобы вырастить из Барри Флэша. Создать, как идеально продуманный лабораторный эксперимент. Перепрыгнув на другую высотку, Барри еще долго вглядывался в тишину города. Но нигде не мелькала красная вспышка. Спустившись вниз, Барри пару раз пронесся по всему городу, выскочил за пределы и еще там какое-то время проверял — купится ли Тоун. Но тот пропал.

Про слова Снарта Барри вспомнил только тогда, когда заметно стемнело. Полагаясь на спидфорс и часы, которых раньше повсюду хватало, Барри умудрялся каким-то образом не опаздывать. Но возвращаясь к точке сбора, он уже не был уверен, что успевает.

У двери, замерев посреди улицы, стояли Лиза и Снарт. Лиза, с пушкой наизготовку постоянно оглядывалась на брата, а тот мрачно смотрел прямо на Барри. Барри остановился возле них, но не успел пробормотать «простите», как получил тычок в бок от Лизы.

— Десять! Чертовых! Минут! — прорычал Снарт, выдыхая после каждого слова.

— Ты же сказал, что если не успею, то вы ждать не станете! — возразил Барри и поскреб пальцами ушибленный бок.

Снарт, вдыхая и выдыхая с расстановкой, тяжело осел на колени, по его рукам зазмеились белые искры, как отражение первых лучей солнца от выпавшего снега. Лиза, убрав пушку, подскочила к Барри, схватила его за руку и закричала:

— Быстро! Бежим!

— Что? — не понял он.

— Беги, кретин! — снова прокричала она ему в лицо, толкая в грудь.

Недолго думая, Барри подхватил Лизу, разогнался и убежал далеко вперед. Оставляя за спиной Снарта и что-то, чего до ужаса испугалась непрошибаемая Лиза.

— Да что там такое? — спросил ее Барри, как только остановился.

— Ленни, — бросила она и предприняла попытку слезть с его рук.

— Что? Снарт?! Ты из-за него?.. — не договорив, он снова схватил ее и рванул обратно. А остановившись, сперва не понял, что произошло.

— Лиза? — посмотрел на нее Барри.

— Я же говорю — Ленни, — взмахнув рукой, она со всей силы влепила ему затрещину, спрыгнула на дорогу и заскользила вперед. Именно заскользила, как профессиональная фигуристка, легко и непринужденно. Потому что дорогу, стены домов, погнутый фонарь и кратеры на месте уличных лавочек покрывал толстый слой льда. Зеркально-прозрачного, ощерившегося острыми шипами сосулек.

— Что происходит?

— Выброс сил. У него такое иногда случается, когда перенервничает.

— Но из-за чего?

— Из-за тебя, идиот!

Барри аккуратно скользил следом за Лизой, цепляясь за выступающие льдины и уворачиваясь от острых граней и углов.

— Когда Снарт стал мета-человеком? Айрис сказала, что это не из-за взрыва ускорителя частиц.

— Не знаю, откуда ты упал, но Ленни стал мета-человеком из-за Зума, после того как тот убил тебя… Барри… В общем, убил нашего Флэша. Никто не видел, что произошло дальше, но пушка Ленни взорвалась, а его, обмороженного, нашли в эпицентре взрыва. У знакомых врачей ушло несколько дней на попытки вернуть его, привести в сознание, но сердце отказывалось работать. А после того, как оно остановилось, Ленни открыл глаза. Уже не Ленни. Гражданин Холод. С того момента он просил называть его только так.

— Но ты продолжаешь звать его Ленни.

— Я его сестра. Его заноза в заднице. А он, каким бы ни был, — все равно мой брат.

Снарт сидел на том месте, где они его оставили. Все так же сидел на коленях, склонив голову и уперев ладони в лед. Барри подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо, но не успел ничего сказать, как острая боль ввинтилась в голову, добавляя воспоминаний. Не только картинок, как раньше, а еще и ощущений.

_— Я люблю тебя, чертов ты бесстрашный эгоист! Но ты же не задумываешься об этом! Ты снова и снова спасаешь мир! — громкий шепот Снарта ему в затылок, ритмичные толчки его члена в заднице и поцелуи, горящие на коже плеча. Запах смазки и спермы, тяжелые вздохи и большие капли пота, скатывающиеся по лицу и телу._

_— Сильнее, Лен. Пожалуйста, — собственный придушенный хрип. Нет, Лен не душит его, но дышать тяжело, вспышки удовольствия разрядами прокатываются по телу, и ему хочется стать безвольной амебой. Остановить мгновение, и так провести все время этого рушащегося мира._

_Лен слышит его. Толчки учащаются, пальцы Лена впиваются ему в плечи, соскальзывают, смазывая капли пота, обхватывают возбужденный член и ласкают, с силой, уверенно сжимая в кулаке._

_— Ты мой, Скарлет. Запомни это. Мой. И только попробуй умереть, спасая кого-то, я тебя из-под земли достану…_

_— Привяжешь к себе и не отпустишь… Согласен. Теперь ты просто обязан меня поцеловать._

_Поцелуй сладкий. С привкусом вина и специй. Лен втягивает в рот его язык и сосет, резко вбивается членом и в считанные секунды доводит до разрядки._

Воспоминание, старое, новое, оглушило его. Барри кричал и отбивался, не осознавая, что это Снарт пытается помешать ему навредить Лизе, прижимает к себе, к твердому льду, не давая и с места сдвинуться. Барри замер и перестал сопротивляться. Снарт почти сразу отпустил его и откатился в сторону.

— Что с тобой творится? — выдохнул он.

— Я… — Барри попробовал встать, но тут же упал, едва успев закрыть лицо руками, чтобы не разбить. Перевернулся набок и посмотрел на Снарта: — Воспоминания, которых у меня раньше не было. О жизни здесь. Их как будто вживляют мне в голову. И чем больше времени проходит, тем они сильнее, ярче, острее.

— Даже не буду спрашивать, что ты вспомнил. Но отбивался ты так, как будто Скаддер снова попытался тебя в зеркало затащить.

— Не это, — закрыв глаза, Барри расслабился, а, сообразив, поднял голову: — Меня пытались затащить в зеркало?

— Да. Но ты успел выкрутиться и поставить Скаддеру подножку, чтобы тот сам упал в свой зеркальный мир. А я заморозил зеркало и разбил. Но это былое. Что нам со льдом делать? До глубокой ночи провозимся, — Снарт оглядел ледяную стену, которую же сам и возвел.

Барри усмехнулся, оттолкнулся и со второй попытки смог встать на ноги. Собираясь с силами, подошел к стене, отделяющей их от двери, приложил к ней ладони и начал мелко синхронно стучать ладонями по поверхности льда, передавая вибрацию, ускоряясь и ощущая, как лед начинает дрожать на своей частоте.

— Укройтесь! — единственное, что он успел крикнуть Снарту и Лизе. Ледяная стена взорвалась крошечными осколками. Барри сам едва успел отвернуться, чтобы они не прилетели ему в лицо. Краем глаза успел заметить, как Снарт закрыл собой Лизу, подставляя спину острым кристаллам.

Путь к базе был свободен. Снарт уверенно шагнул и два раза ударил по металлу. Открыл дверь, откуда тут же ему навстречу выпрыгнул Золомон.

— Холод! Дроны! — заорал он и вцепился Снарту в плечи. — Видели молнии? Нам сообщили, что они пройдут стороной, но их как будто что-то приманило!

— Я видел тучи и молнии на горизонте, пока бегал по городу, — ответил за всех Барри.

— Так это твои вспышки привлекли дронов?! — чуть не набросился на него Золомон.

— Где все? — резко спросил Снарт.

— Я перекинул их к полицейскому участку, в эпицентр.

— Ты идиот!

— Мик не захотел отсиживаться. А за ним пошли все остальные.

— Роско?! Айрис? — перебила их Лиза.

— Все, Лиза, — покачал головой Золомон.

— Перебрось нас туда же, — скомандовал Золомону Снарт. — Барри, Лиза! Только попробуйте начать геройствовать — сам заморожу, чтобы дронам не попались!

Лиза кивнула, сжала руку Барри в своей ладони и не отпустила до тех пор, пока они не выпрыгнули из завесы возле полицейского участка. Где она сразу же задрала голову вверх и принялась палить по круглым летающим тарелкам, выпускающим флуоресцентно-красные смертоносные лучи, превращая дроны в оплавившиеся бесполезные куски желтого металла. Рядом с ней из воздуха материализовался Уолли, обхватил Лизу и вместе с ней пропал. Барри огляделся и увидел их на крыше, откуда Лизе удобнее было стрелять.

С криком победителя, посылая длинные огненные струи в воздух, мимо Барри пробежал Мик. Неподалеку Хартли, словно дирижер, размахивал руками, узконаправленными звуковыми волнами из перчаток сбивая дронов с траектории полета. А еще дальше Роско на пару с Айрис отбивались от парочки мета-людей. Ледяные сосульки свистели, пролетая мимо и вонзаясь в камеры дронов.

— Что, Барри, уже успел соскучиться? — Тоун замер на мгновение перед Барри и тут же яркой вспышкой пронесся вперед. Барри оттолкнулся и побежал следом, догоняя его, ускоряясь, предпринимая попытки опередить, сбить с дороги, помешать. Но Тоун, хитрая тварь, уклонялся и менял скорость, то отставая, то опережая, на полном ходу корректируя маршрут.

— Что здесь творится?! — выкрикнул Барри.

— Здесь? Всего лишь война, Барри. Которую породило одно небольшое вмешательство в историю.

— Жизнь моей матери не могла повлиять на судьбу города и людей в нем!

Тоун расхохотался, не сбавляя скорости, не сбиваясь с шага.

— Время изменилось. Его течение нарушилось. А рябь затронула все остальное. И только-то. Барри! Ты же гений! Стать злодеем номер один, сделавшись причиной целой войны! Истребления! Ты чертов тупой дилетант, но при этом ты точно гений!

— Но Эдди уже мертв. Ты не мог родиться! Твое будущее тоже должно было измениться!

— Но пока ты менял настоящее, я находился в потоке самого времени! Благодаря этому ты превратил меня во временной парадокс! Никакого прошлого. Но при этом я есть и существую! А ты не сможешь мне навредить, потому что у тебя кишка тонка убить кого-либо!

Последние слова Тоун выкрикнул, остановившись на крыше полицейского участка, с безумной улыбкой наблюдая, как к зданию стекаются все новые и новые выжившие. Мета-люди, обычные люди. А парящие в воздухе дроны все продолжали прибывать, палить по всему, что движется.

— Он — нет, а я — да! И я убью вас обоих! Потому что у Зума не может быть конкурентов! — пророкотал Зум, тенью возникая из синих всполохов. Набросился на Тоуна и Барри, крутясь сумасшедшим волчком и раздавая удары сразу двум противникам. Но, уклоняясь, с каждым ударом Барри отступал, увеличивая расстояние, вынуждая Зума метаться между ними.

Тоун не выдержал первым, сорвался с места и смылся прочь. Зум унесся следом. И у Барри появилась секунда, чтобы оглядеться. Дроны побеждали. Лиза оттаскивала тело Хартли, Снарт прикрывал ее, создав толстенную ледяную стену. Айрис отбилась от мета-людей и теперь уже, словно прирожденная амазонка, крутила щитом и палашом, отражая выстрелы дронов. Мик лежал неподалеку в луже крови, Барри подбежал к нему, схватил его пушку, лежащую рядом, и выстрелил дрона, целящегося в Айрис, а потом в другого, пробившего Роско грудь насквозь. Увидел чью-то забытую машину за углом дома, направил в нее огненную струю и сразу же метнулся в сторону. Машина полыхнула, а через пару минут взорвалась.

Заряд в пушке кончился. Барри отбросил бесполезную игрушку в сторону и, разбежавшись, сшиб ближайшего дрона, пробив ему нутро вибрируюшей рукой и вырвав кучу проводов. А следом за ним провернул подобное еще с несколькими.

— Я же говорил, что у Зума не может быть конкурентов! — проорал вернувшийся синей вспышкой Зум, швырнул тело Тоуна на середину дороги и замер, игнорируемый дронами. Сорвал с лица капюшон, раскрывая себя как мэра Клэрисса, и снова проорал: — У меня подарок для вас, бесполезные ублюдки! — Снова метнулся куда-то и вернулся с мешком в руках, дернул веревки, вытащил какой-то круглый предмет и запустил им в сторону Барри. Предмет прокрутился в воздухе и, шлепнувшись о землю, подкатился к его ногам. Отекшая, посиневшая, но все еще узнаваемая голова Оливера Куинна. Барри закрыл глаза и услышал пронзительный, полный ужаса крик Айрис.

— Находясь на войне, не стой столбом! — выкрикнул Снарт, обхватывая Клэрисса и промораживая его насквозь. — Ты уже отнял одного Флэша. Другой тебе не достанется, или я не Гражданин Холод.

Клэрисс ничего не смог ему ответить.

Барри улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Снарту, и закричал, видя, как его насквозь прошивает луч дрона, одновременно с этим разбивая на множество осколков ледяную глыбу, получившуюся из Клэрисса. Барри сорвался с места и, подхватив Снарта, унес его в укрытие, где, как ему показалось, скрывалась Лиза. Она и сидела там, склонив голову на грудь Хартли. Как будто устала и уснула. Барри потянулся к ней, но Снарт перехватил его руку.

— Я всего лишь хотел спасти свою маму, — прошептал Барри возможно единственному человеку, который бы его понял.

— А мы все всего лишь хотим, чтобы закончилась война, — попытался улыбнуться Снарт. — Но самая паршивая правда заключается в том, что даже с нашей смертью она не закончится.

Барри закрыл глаза, ощущая, как горячие слезы текут по его лицу. И тут же распахнул их, услышав крик Айрис. Последний. Попытался подняться, чтобы выхватить взглядом сочетание белого и красного, но мельком успел увидеть только красное.

— Смотри на меня, Скарлет, — зашептал Снарт, обхватив затылок Барри обеими руками. Так, что не повернуться, не поднять голову. Прозрачные капли падали Снарту на лицо, но он даже не морщился. — Смотри на меня.

Барри хотелось кричать. От потери и чувства абсолютной несправедливости. Хотелось заткнуть Снарта. Чтобы он прекратил шептать, прекратил отвлекать, прекратил уговаривать. Отпустил, наконец!

Поэтому Барри сделал единственную доступную ему вещь — прижался губами к спекшимся губам Снарта. Вкладывая всю свою боль и отчаяние в соленый от слез поцелуй с привкусом железа и меди, запахом страха и смерти. Последняя просьба о прощении. Последнее сожаление.

Лен понял. Отстранил от себя Барри, провел подушечкой большого пальца по его нижней губе и торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Беги, Скарлет. Если кто и может что-то исправить, так это только ты, мой Флэш.

Приложил руки к земле, и тут же десятки острых ледяных игл выросли повсюду, пробивая плотные металлические тела взявших их в кольцо дронов. Барри вскочил, петляя между иглами, разогнался и в прыжке влетел в пространственно-временную воронку.


End file.
